Fast Cars, And The Wrong Women
by glo316
Summary: CHLEX Lex likes his women. But what happens when one incident, and one woman change his perception on life? It's precisely what he needs to figure out what he really wants...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fast Cars, And The Wrong Women

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **CHLEX Lex's life is full of fast cars and fast women, but he doesn't want 'women', he wants 'a woman'. But will he figure out which one?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the original Smallville/Superman characters. I do, however own the story itself.

**Note: **I realise this story's setting must seem so old to think back to when Lex was a 'good guy' (and i'm using that term loosely) and also back to when Clark and Lana were still sort-of together, but i've had this story sitting on my computer for a while...Have fun!

* * *

**More Than Expected**

**POV: Lex**

It's surprising how things happen so quickly. Getting drunk. Meeting a woman. Having sex. These three things go hand in hand in my life. And every time I'm left wondering how long I have to wait until I have an 'early conference in the morning'.

That time is now.

I look at the brunette sleeping on my chest. She's pretty. I think she said she was a model – aren't they all. Tall, with legs that go on miles. It's always the same. As for her name, that's the only difference. I don't even remember this ones'. Julia maybe? Christine? Angela? I'll never figure it out. I gently lift her head and slide across the bed, pull the cover off me and stand up. Now I just have to find my clothes. My boxers are beside my feet, but I don't see anything else…now for the search. My clothes were scattered – a sock here, my trousers there, obviously it was a passionate night. No, it wasn't. We were just laden with alcohol.

I get into my car and speed off back to Smallville. I said my goodbyes. I am a gentleman. I take an aspirin tablet and wonder away the hours of driving. All I want is a woman who understands me. Who isn't just another notch on my bedpost. Who isn't after my money. Is that too much to ask?

Arriving at my mansion I immediately get in the shower. I stand there for about ten minutes trying to wash off the residue from last night. I have no idea why I do it. Yes I do, I'm the spoilt rich kid who was deprived of love, and now thinks that a simple one-night-stand will substitute for it. I want someone to talk to. To care about. To care about me. To actually enjoy being around me. Who doesn't just think 'I'm a Luthor'. But that will never happen. Forget about it Lex.

**POV: Chloe**

"I hate feeling like I don't exist." Pete and I were sitting in the Torch office. As per usual, I was on the computer putting together another issue.

"I'm sorry, about Clark. But you know how it is." Yeah Lana comes first, I come second.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. It's just that I can't get over him. I just hate how he gets jealous when I'm with someone else." It makes me feel as if he feels something, but every time he sees Lana; I'm reminded I have no chance. I just wish I knew where I stood with him; he's so damn complicated. By now Pete had moved from his seat and was now leaning on my desk, patting my back sympathetically.

**POV: Lex**

"Lex Luthor," I said into my cell phone.

"Lex? It's me, Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"From last night, silly. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, because I certainly haven't forgotten you," she said in a silky playful tone. I don't need this right now.

"I apologize, my mind's preoccupied,"

"Well, why don't we meet up and I can help you relax."

"I'm not in Metropolis, right now."

"I know. You're in Smallville, and so am I."

"You came all this way? You shouldn't have." I said keeping my composure.

"It's no trouble."

Just then, one of my security guards opens the door and announces that I have a visitor, "I'll call you later, I have business to take care of. Goodbye Gwen," and I shut my phone. Thank goodness. That was making me feel anxious. And I don't get anxious. It's not in the Luthor blood. I turn to the door at the knocking sound. I take a seat behind my desk and take a breath before I answer, "come in!" A woman walks in. A masterpiece of sexiness. And she knows it, I can see it in her walk – it's…her! It's Gwen. I rise from my leather seater and spread my arms as to say I'm happy to see her. That is truly not the case.

"Lex, I hope you don't think of me as work," she says, taking my hands and placing them around herself. Causing me to embrace her. She nibbles my ear and whispers, "maybe we could take a break."

I take a step back. Lean on the desk and rest my hand in my pockets, "I'm busy."

"Maybe later then. I'll call you,"

"Wait," I grab her hand, I've got a question to ask, "out of interest, how did you find me?"

"Your father. I called up your office and they directed me to him. I told him about us, and I asked him for your number. He told me you lived here. I thought I'd come for a holiday. Small towns are so well hidden. It took me ages to get here; I was going to give up. But then…" she stepped toward me. Stood there, checked me out and ran a seductive finger from my lips down the middle of my chest, "…then I remembered last night." this wasn't doing anything for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intrigue And Digging**

**POV: Lex**

Gwen came over for dinner. She's staying in the mansion. She's sleeping in my bed. I'm not even sure how it happened this time.

Walking into my study, it's still early and the sun is shinning through the coloured panels of the windows. I sit in my leather desk chair, lean back and open my drawer to find my wallet. I open it; I've got a phone call to make. But to my surprise, there's a photograph of Gwen taped inside. This is too much. I've never met a woman like this before. Is this normal? I head for my bedroom to find an empty bed and the sound of running water coming from my en-suite,

"Gwen," the water immediately desists as I speak and the door opens, she comes out in nothing but a towel. I silently gulp and glimpse the floor to calm myself.

"Yes, Lex. Did you call?" she says, touching her long wavy hair. I watch her actions, mesmerised for a second. She looks good – so good. Maybe she's the woman I'm looking for, but hold on, I came in here for a reason. By the time my thoughts are back on track, she's opening my wardrobe and taking out some clothes. Her clothes, how did they get there? Her towel drooped revealing her naked back, but I had to get to the point,

"When did you do this?" I said, holding up my wallet. Gwen dropped her towel and turned around. And I could see all of her. She knew what she was doing to me. That smile on her face told me she did. Taking my wallet to get a better look, her fingers lightly brushed my own and sent shivers down my spine. I can't believe I'm letting her do this to me.

"It's a picture of me, silly. I just thought you'd want it so when I'm not around you can still see me. A keepsake," Gwen looked at me, then at the clock. She handed me back my wallet, "well, I'm sure you've got work to do…I've got some errands to run."

I begin to stroll out of my bedroom when I stop and watch her dress in the corner of my eye, "have you moved in?" I ask playfully. She stops and walks over in a short skirt and her black lace bra. She kisses me with both arms pulling me closer to her and whispers,

"I knew you wouldn't mind," before getting back to dressing.

**POV: Chloe**

Apparently Lana and Clark are back together but neither of them has bothered to tell me. Instead they give me pathetic excuses and run away. I think they're trying to ignore me. I swear Lana purposely didn't look me in the eye when I was in the Talon getting my morning coffee. Slamming my locker shut and heading for the Torch office, my eyes meet the frizzy brown hair of Georgina Newton.

"You need permission to use these computers," I say in a moody tone. She gazes up at me through her thick prescription spectacles.

"I – I didn't know. I – I'll leave. I – I'm sorry," I scared her, I didn't mean to. I'm taking my petty jealous issues on some poor science geek.

"It's alright. You don't have to leave," I respond, trying to make up for my horrible attitude.

"I – I was going anyway," she says, packing up her notes and closing down the web pages. I feel so guilty. I have to do something. Just before she walks out the door I say,

"From now on you can use the Torch computers whenever you want. Feel free!"

**POV: Lex**

Should I? Shouldn't I? I want to know more about her. I'm going to do it. I reach for my phone and dial in a number,

"Could you do a search for me? A Gwen or Gwendolyn George in Metropolis. Yes, and could you fax me the results."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Favour**

**POV: Lex**

I knocked on the frame of the Torch office door to see the blonde head of Chloe Sullivan perk up at the sight of me.

"Mr Luthor, what brings your expensive self to Smallville High?" She's already mocking me and I've only been here for about five seconds, "Clark's not here," oh, sounds like her and Clark aren't the best of friends at the moment.

"Should it matter how much I'm worth? Anyway. Please, call me Lex. And I wasn't after Clark, I was actually looking for you, Miss Sullivan."

"Call me Chloe. So what can I do for you, Lex?" she asks putting emphasis on my name. Her hate for me radiates so strongly I feel surprised she hasn't kicked me out of here. I advance in her direction, and place a chair near her,

"Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead. So why are you here?"

I take a seat facing her computer screen, "I've heard how a good a reporter you are, and I wanted to put your skills to the test," I skim the front page of tomorrows edition of the Torch – she works hard for this futile high school paper, "I have a friend I need you to look up," she scrunches up her face and gives me a suspicious look. She thinks I'm up to something. All I want is her help.

"What's the catch?"

"What makes you think there's a 'catch'?" I'm almost hurt by that remark.

"You're a Luthor."

"I hoped you'd do it as a favour to me," again she gives me that look, like I have an ulterior motive. I rise from my seat turning away from her – I can't stand the way she looks into my eyes, it does something to me. I pocket my hands. She's moving. I bet she's standing right behind me.

"What I don't understand is why you're asking for my help."

I face her, eye to eye – hers bright while mine remain cold with an innocent glitter by a floating fantasy.

"I do have my own sources, unfortunately they were incompetent. But with your drive and intelligence I believe you'd never leave a job half done. I admire that."

"I'm flattered. Really I am -"

I cut her off, "Good. The name is Gwendolyn George in Metropolis."

**POV: Chloe**

I let him walk all over me. I can't believe it, first Clark now Lex Luthor. Now I'm stuck doing his dirty work, I bet this Gwen is an ex-girlfriend no doubt. Or maybe some pathetic one night stand. He did her and left her. It must be quite quick with a Luthor, I bet sex doesn't involve much. He probably likes to do it in alleyways, or with cameras filming it so if they ever bother him again he can blackmail them with the tape – why the hell am I thinking about where Lex has sex?

**POV: Lex**

Driving fast down the open, cornfield-by-the-side-of-the-roads of Smallville. I want to escape. I don't want Gwen living with me. She's too much – she's everywhere. She spoke to my father, my father! I barely know her and she already feels like a spy – this could be my father's doing. He set me up. He's trying to distract me from doing my job.

I decide to slow down by the side of a deserted road. I take my cell phone out and think about calling Chloe – wonder if she's found a match. Damn, I don't have her number. I could phone Clark, but I doubt she'd want to hear my voice. Forget about it. I slam my fist against my steering wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **It's been a long while since i began writing this story, and it took me a long while and numerous amounts of re-writes to come up with this, and i wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for 'leoandpiperluva' who actually said this was 'well written' (you must be quite crazy, but thanks) - and i do also thank those of you who have reviewed this with shining comments. Without you all, i doubt i would have even bothered trying to continue.

I hope it flows with the rest of the story, if not - well, i'd just like to say that i did try my best...Enjoy!

* * *

**Something To Think About **

**POV: Chloe**

Searching for Lex in his mansion, I head for the study, as I've never seen him in any other room. My pace quickens.

"Mr Luthor," Catching his eye, he pulls down the screen of his laptop.

"Please, call me Lex," he gestures to the chair in front of his desk, "Take a seat, what have you found out?"

I lean forwards and swing my satchel around to get the images of various women named Gwendolyn. They're all of young ages – the types of girls Lex goes for. I hand him the photographs. He glances at them momentarily.

"Were there any other matches?"

"There were no complete matches, but this woman could have changed her name. I especially checked names that were abbreviations or anagrams of Gwendolyn and George."

"And this was all you found?"

He's so rude, "actually there were a lot of other women, but I discarded them," at this, his head sprung up from the pictures,

"Why?"

"I assumed that you only slept with young women. Not the elderly. But maybe I was wrong, should I have looked them up too?"

"What makes you think I've slept with this woman?"

"Oh please. I've read up on you. I know about your reputation," but you don't even need to read up on Lex Luthor to find out what sort of guy he is, it's intuition. You know it the first time you meet him.

"I thought you did more than just read magazines."

"I do," I can't help but be so rude to him. It's a good thing I didn't ask if he has slept with her, "so, none are a match?"

"They're not her," he opens the draw of his desk whist he speaks. For a split second I almost cower in fear of him pulling out a gun, but then I see his wallet. I didn't ask him for money – he said it was a favour. What a liar, "This is her," oh.

I stand to get a better look at her picture, "Can I take it?"

**POV: Lex**

Chloe Sullivan just left the mansion. She didn't find anything, but I gave her Gwen's photo. How can Gwen not be found – what is she a ghost? If she has anything to do with my father, it wouldn't surprise me. Chloe probably thinks of me as some sex addict – I wish I got that much pleasure out of sex, but I don't. Maybe it's with the wrong person.

**POV: Chloe**

As I walk into the Torch office, I notice a difference in the room. Has Clark been here? Pete maybe? I don't know, but I can tell when my room has been touched – I can just feel it. I sit at a computer and begin searching for Lex's girlfriend. I wonder if she was a girlfriend or not – no, it's none of my business. Why should I care? Looking through the computer's history, I wonder if someone has used my computer, so I do a little check…umm…someone's been looking up Lex Luthor. I didn't do that. I wonder who did? I then continue to search for the woman's picture - no Gwen in metropolis matches her.

After a couple of hours of searches and phone calls, I decide to call it an afternoon and close down the office. As I lock the door, I see a janitor cleaning in a classroom. Turning a corner I hear books fall to the floor to find that frizzy-haired girl gathering her books. I jog over to help,

"Here," I say passing her a book.

"Thanks,"

I kneel and gather a few more. Glancing at the titles it's obvious she's been studying in the library or something. Then I saw it, her math book – she's got the initials G.W.E.N on the front. I think back to the picture Lex gave me. But I can't be her, can it? In my trance I loose track of what I was doing and she snatches her books off me and walks off down the hall, clutching them to her chest. I run back to the torch.

**POV: Lex**

My father barges into my study opening both doors. I close my computer screen, sit back and rest my hands on the desk. I wonder what he's here for? Maybe he's checking up on me, or maybe he's checking up on his spy.

"Why the visit, dad? Come to see if I'm in love with her yet? I refuse to play your game."

"What game, son?"

He walks over to the whiskey tray and pours himself a glass. I stand up and walk closer to him, pocketing my hands, "If this is one of your lessons about taking responsibility for your actions, then you needn't continue."

Taking a swig from the glass and setting it down on the tray, he says, "I'm glad you know. But I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You sent Gwen to me. You spoke to her, told her lies and pawned her off to me here in Smallville."

"Lex, you have an overactive imagination."

"You didn't send her here? You haven't spoken to her?"

"Spoken to who, Lex? I've been busy with meetings all week. I've had no time to interfere with your pathetic love life. I only came to pick up some documents for a meeting in Metropolis tomorrow."

A member of security passes by the door, "Mr Luthor, your helicopter is waiting."

"I'll be there in a moment. Goodbye son," he says as he taps my arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**People and Planning**

**POV: Lex**

I've been sitting here for the last hour just thinking about her…Gwen. If my father didn't send her, who did? That's where I get anxious, once again – but what could she do? There are cameras everywhere. Hold on - I need to be smart about this.

Hearing the grind of car wheels against the gravel, I pick up my night-bag, open the front door and walk out into the mansion's drive. Gwen's parking my car, so I stand there with my bag over one shoulder waiting patiently. She emerges from the car, and I move to greet her. But she gets me first – grabbing my jacket lapel and pulling me close. I've dropped the bag, and she's noticed,

"Leaving me again? Lex, I'm beginning to think you don't like me." It looks like she's not as dense as I thought she was.

"An emergency meeting has been called in metropolis. I have to get down there immediately,"

"Immediately? You can't stop for just a few minutes – I've got a few new things to show you,"

**POV: Chloe**

Okay, so I'm in the talon getting a coffee fix. All this running around for Lex Luthor has gotten me thirsty, and I've gotta quench it sometime. But staring through the window, I realise it's the wrong time – Clark is outside. And he's looking for someone – Lana probably. If that boy ever decided to wear anything but plaid…oh no he's seen me! I turn around quickly and try to look as if I wasn't just watching him like a stalker. By the time I turn back round, the tall hunk of a farm-boy is standing there.

"Hey Clark – looking for someone?" I say sarcastically.

Clark does that bright-eyed look that he always does when he lies to me, "no, I was just seeing if my mum was around."

"Didn't find her then?"

"She must be back at the farm," I hate these pathetic conversations with Clark. It's obvious that he's hiding something – something like…him and Lana are secretly dating. But the funny thing is it's not a secret because Pete knows, and I know. Oh look, here comes Lana. I drink up and order a coffee to go.

"Thank you," I say to the waitress, "hello Lana."

"Hey Chloe. Clark."

"Well, I better leave you two love birds alone - don't want to interrupt your date," I get up, grab my belongings, and my coffee. One last thing to say, "you could've just told me – you didn't need to ignore me," I looked at Lana.

"Chloe, it wasn't like -"

I cut her off, "-or lie to me," I looked at Clark, "I am a big girl – I could've taken it," and I walked out.

**POV: Lex**

I decide to stop by the Talon to pick up a cup of coffee. I'm just hoping that Gwen isn't a coffee person. I park my car and swagger up to the entrance when a petite blonde collides into me, spilling her fresh coffee down my burgundy shirt.

"Argh," I breathe as the hot liquid seeps through my shirt and onto my skin. What the fuck was she thinking; running around like that? Does she know who I am? That's when I look at my offender - it's Chloe Sullivan, "Lex, I didn't see you. It was a complete accident. I was just…"

"Don't worry," I tell her, gesturing with my hand. I can see she's frustrated about something – she's got a look in her eye. Now I attempt to brush off the coffee with my hands, and within a moment her hand, along with a napkin, has joined mine in attempt to get me dry.

"I'm really sorry," she says. I glance at her, but she doesn't look up, so I take a napkin from her hand and continue,

"How about I replace your coffee?"

Now its sometime after 2am and here I am, sat in front of my laptop watching Gwen sleep in my bed. My plan was to arrive back at the mansion and tell her that I missed her - that I shortened the meeting and drove back. But she hasn't done anything suspicious. I expected that as soon as I sped off into the distance, she'd arrange a meeting with my father. But no, she's barely even spoke to security.

**POV: Chloe**

I made a fool of myself, again. I'll always be a fool for thinking that Clark could ever feel anything more for me than friendship, but earlier, after my little speech with him and Lana I was so angry that threw my coffee over Lex Luthor. To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't sue me. I scolded him; I can actually recall the sound he made when the coffee hit him. In some ways, I guess it was deserved. I'm sure that there are many women out there who would applaud me, but truthfully, I actually found Lex's overall reaction was almost charming.


	6. Chapter 6

I completely apologize for the long gaps in my posting. I really don't mean to it's just that it takes 'something' to get me going and well it being summer holiday gave me a bit of inspiration. I'm personally a little worried that my writing isn't the same, i'm sure i've noticed a difference but i hope that hasn't taken anything away from the story.  
Please review to tell me how it is and what you think's gonna happen next as it may seem completely predictable for the next couple of chapters (i've got them laid out in my head, it's just writing them which is the problem) but this is just the start of the chlex relationship. If you've got any suggestions please feel free to say as all the ideas would help.  
Sorry again for not being consistant.  
glo xxx

* * *

**Too Little… **

POV: Lex 

Arriving back in the mansion, I head straight to my bedroom expecting to find Gwen asleep. Instead, my bed is empty and neat. For a moment, I wonder whether I was wrong about giving up on the spy hunt. But then, my ears prickle at the sound of water running in my en-suite, and Gwen's arms snake around my body.

"Did you miss me?" she says, brushing her lips against my ears.

"Of course. Did you get up to anything exciting in my absence?"

"Nope," she says breathlessly, "just waiting for you. I had a few things to show you, remember?"

"Maybe you should refresh my memory," I say. In response, she moves around me with sensual touches and kisses me roughly on the lips. While our kiss deepens, our hands roam each other's bodies and we disrobe. Once completely nude, she pulls away slightly letting me take a good look at her. She does the same and I smirk before pursuing her, but she puts a finger to my lips and says,

"Let's take a bath," and leads me towards the sound of running water.

**POV: Chloe**

Looking at my computer screen I see the time; 6:30am. I don't always start so early, it's just I have a few things to do. All I need now is to find the motive for the sweet Georgina Newton lying about her name and dating Lex - he's not that much of a stud, but he does have his moments. What am I doing? – Focus Chloe focus. I take a swig of coffee, hit the print button and throw on my jacket all in one move.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Clark!" what the hell is he doing here, shouldn't he be rolling around in the grass with Lana? I'm completely stunned.

"Chloe, I think we should talk about Lana and me,"

"What is there to talk about? You're dating – conversation over," as I say this I pack my satchel and close it. The printout has finished, and the sound has gotten Clark's attention. He picks it up,

"Georgina Newton?" he says, giving me the classic clueless-Clark-Kent look.

"I'm investigating why the class geek looks incredibly similar to Lex Luthor's flavour of the week."

**POV: Lex**

My eyes are shut, but I can hear the taps of high heels. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable in my sleeping position, and I try to adjust myself, but I can't. You can't get paralysed from great sex, can you? I try to move my hands – they work. Thinking this is a strange dream, I open my eyes to reality and realise that I'm in my study. Tied and gagged to a chair. In panic, I attempt to yell and rock myself. The sound of heels emerge once more, and Gwen is now standing in front of me. Shit. She is a fucking spy. She lowers herself in front of me and I get a good view of her breasts. I look away in protest. She's kidnapped me. The bitch has kidnapped me.

"I don't mind if you look, I am your girlfriend."

I wriggle violently trying to free myself. What the hell is this all about? What does she want? Every time I attempt to speak, my words get lost through the duct tape and the only sound made is a mumble. I eventually stop in fatigue.

"Oh, silly Lex. I know, I'll help you calm down," she says moving toward me and stroking my cheek. I immediately turn away. She takes this opportunity to kiss my neck, but I resist her. "What happened Lex? It was only a few hours ago you moaned when I did this. But don't think I'll give up that easy, I've got another idea."

**POV: Chloe**

"Clark, you really don't have to be here. I'm sure you'd rather assist Lana in the talon."

He stopped dead in the hall, "Chloe, you're my friend too," yeah, and that's all I'll ever be. I continue walking down the halls of Smallville High in search of the principal's office. Upon finding it, I check the door, "it's locked. Stay here, the window's open. I'll go round," I say, walking off.

"Chloe wait, it's open."

What? That's strange, "how did you do that?"

"It was just stuck, I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

…Too Late

POV: Chloe**

"Don't feel you have to spend time with me just because you're dating Lana. It really doesn't bother me – if you haven't already noticed, Clark, the world doesn't exactly revolve around you," I say walking at a fast pace on my way to the Torch office. I said this to annoy him, because in some sick, pathetic, childish way, most things I do are about Clark. I'm wondering what he is going to respond with next, but he grabs my arm bringing me to a halt.

He looks into my eyes and says, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine," I reply quickly. I can almost feel the sensation of tears prickling in my nose. I take a breath, "Clark, do you know where Georgina's locker is?"

**POV: Lex**

Gwen's crazy. Apparently she thinks that I'm cheating on her with Chloe.

"Lex, don't lie to me! I saw you with her in the Talon," she says, pointing a gun at my forehead, "If you're going to lie to me, I'll just put the tape back on!"

"But I'm not lying to you, it's the truth!"

"The truth is – you lied to me about a meeting and went off to see her! But it wasn't the first lie you've told me about a meeting, is it?" she shouts. She's crazy – a fucking lunatic. I need to get free, call the police. Get her locked up and far away from me. But right now, I need a plan.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't realise we'd be so good together. I don't know what this is all about, but I'm sure we can talk about this. We could go out for dinner – maybe spend the evening in Metropolis?" As I say this, I can see her softening. Her gun hand is beginning to falter slightly. I'm getting to her.

"What about Chloe?"

"What about her? There's nothing going on between us. She's just a childish high school girl, how could I want her over you - a beautiful, intelligent woman?"

**POV: Chloe**

On my way to the Newton household the only thing on my mind is the various Internet printouts about Lex that I found in Georgina's locker. It had that kind of 'schoolgirl obsession' feeling about it – I'd personally just write his name in hearts. Anyway. To be honest, my intuition tells me there's more to this girl than meets the eye – there's something about 'quiet geeks' that just screams 'psycho', but what could Lex find so psychotic about a woman wanting to share her life with him?

Reaching the Newton's house, I park my car and head up to the front door. I knock twice thinking that nobody's home, and surprise hits me when the door opens and what I can only assume is Mrs Newton standing in the doorframe.

"Mrs Newton?"

"Yes? How can I help you?" she says in a motherly tone. She's a very sweet looking woman, somewhat mousy in appearance with an apron.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Sullivan, Georgina's chemistry partner. I was wondering if she was in, she borrowed some notes for class and I need them back urgently to write my essay."

"She's out at the moment, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came in to get them." She replied before stepping aside. Glancing around her home, I wonder why all the floral designs, but I don't question it aloud, "Georgina's room is upstairs, the first one on your right, but would you care for some cookies and milk, dear? I just baked a fresh batch."

I want to say 'no' but as I'm about to answer, my stomach rumbles, "If it's no trouble," and with that comment Mrs Newton rushes to the kitchen and in a moment comes back with a full plate and glass. As I quickly munch, she begins to tell me how Georgina doesn't have friends round very often. I think about this carefully, and choose not to reply as she carries on with her one-woman conversation, "…I get so worried about her. She's adopted, you see…"

"Thank you for the cookies, Mrs Newton. You said her room was upstairs? First on my right?" I ask to clarify. She nods and I'm off.

Her room is something I don't expect. Completely normal, not a sheet or pillow out of place, I start to search through her draws. Nothing. Her school bag. Nothing. And then her wardrobe. Everything I was looking for; a shrine to Lex Luthor and more. I take out my mobile and photograph the evidence. I've got all I need, but while I'm on my way out, a leather bound book catches my eye. It's lying amidst the newspaper cut outs of Lex.

**POV: Lex**

She's kissing me. I've finally gotten her to trust me. Now all I need is for her to untie me. I deepen the kiss, doing my best to make her think that I want her, when in fact I despise her. She's now sitting across my legs with her arms around my neck. In a normal situation, I would find this somewhat erotic but in the circumstances, I'm doing it for survival. Closing my eyes to feign desire for Gwen, my primary objective is to get her gun. It's on the table. My lips feel bare and I realise, she's no longer on me. I open my eyes and she's up.

"I liked that, Lex." She says. I look up at her with a charming smirk hoping it's going to make her untie me faster. She walks closer and begins to lick and suck my fingers while slowly fumbling with the ropes around my wrists. I tilt my head to the ceiling and voice some gentle moans. I wish she's hurry up. From the distance I hear a noise, a car maybe? Gwen has noticed it yet; she's fully preoccupied with my fingers. The sound is getting closer, and the car hits the gravel of the mansion's drive. Oh shit, in giving my attention to the sound, I stopped pretending to enjoy her actions, and now she fully aware that someone's on their way in. I rack my brain to figure out who it could be. Gwen's up in a flash and round my desk to check the laptop for the cameras, she gives a half laugh at the screen and glances at me. Now she's heading toward me, picking up the gun on her way,

"How dare you lie to me!" smack, she's hit me across the face. It stings and a numb sensation has arisen, "Was this your plan? Your little mistress will get a nice surprise awaiting her." She says raising her gun at me. For a moment I thinks she's going to shoot me, but she looks behind me onto the desk and picks up something. The tape and swiftly puts it across my mouth, "in case you try to shout and scream." And that's when she kicks off her heels giving me an air kiss before she leaves the room. Then all I can think about are the words, 'your little mistress' and I immediately realise that Chloe is here and I get severely anxious for her life.

**POV: Chloe**

Stepping out my car I grab my satchel from the passenger's side, throw it over myself and head up to the front door. It's unlocked, so I walk in. My journalistic instinct tells me to be suspicious. I walk slowly, keeping my ears open for any sound. I hear nothing and I've seen no security guards. Something's definitely up, but I can't go back. I take my mobile from my pocket ready to call the police at any given moment. I hear something and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I punch in the number, but before I get a chance to hit the 'call' button everything goes pitch black and I fall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, i'm glad you lot are liking it. Thanks for the reviews, and taking the time to read this story...i apologize if there's a bit of a wait for the next chapter because i haven't written it yet - - it's just notes at this moment in time but i'm hoping to get a jolt of inspiration soon. 

Oh, and i'm sorry if the ending to this chapter doesn't really work, it's just that i found it difficult to make a point...but i'll try and fix it in following chapters...

* * *

**

Timing Is Key 

POV: Lex**

It's been at least five or ten minutes now. Gwen isn't back and I haven't heard a gun shot. I just hope that she hasn't hurt Chloe. In fear of the situation I make another attempt to free my body from the ropes, but it's no use. Everything's too tight. I think back to Gwen starting to untie the ropes around my wrist and attempt to wriggle it. Nothing really happens but I won't give up. Suddenly, I hear something and stop. To my surprise the double doors of the study burst open and the image of Chloe's lifeless body being dragged meets my eyes. Tell me she's not dead. Please tell me she's not dead. Gwen positions her on the floor and leaves the room once again. In the span of thirty seconds she's back with tools for tying and gagging. At least I know she's alive. As she binds her arms and legs I catch sight of a patch of blood on the top of her head. My face winces from the pain I know that must have cause. Chloe doesn't deserve this. She shouldn't even be here. Why did she come? And it all comes flooding back to me – it's my fault. I was the one who asked her for a favour; to check out Gwen.

"She is alive…for now," as her words hit the atmosphere I grow frustrated and angry. I yell at her but the tape is in the way. I forgot, and all I make is a loud mumbling sound. All I can do is stare at her, defeated. She walks over to me and rips the tape off, "Lex, did you have something to say to me?" there's a lot of things I want to say, but none of them would help matters, so I keep quiet, "you know I still can't get my head round why you'd want her over me," as she talks she moves over to Chloe lying on the floor. She crouches next to her, "is it her legs?" she says lifting up her long skirt and running a finger up and down her bare skin, "or is it her face? I'm much prettier than her," this time she's holding her chin up caressing the back of her hand against Chloe's cheek. I can't take it so I unknowingly shout,

"Stop touching her!"

Gwen's eyes glitter; she knows she's got me, "so you admit it?" she says getting up, putting on her heels and walking toward me.

"Admit what? There's nothing going on between us!" I shout. As I finish my sentence she grabs her gun and in one swoop hits me over the head and I'm unconscious.

**POV: Chloe**

I flicker my eyes open. The first thing I see is the wooden floor beneath me. My head hurts, a horrible headache. I just want to close my eyes and hope I'll wake up without the pain. I try to lift myself up but I'm tied up, I roll to get a better view of the room; Lex Luthor's study. I drop my head to the floor hoping the pain will just stop for a while. I grind my teeth and blink in hope to lessen it, but it doesn't work. I continue searching the room and I see…Lex? I try to speak but there's tape. I stare at him in hope he'll look at me, but his head just stays down. Then he moves. His head sways a little and I see him blink. He raises his head and our eyes lock. For a moment we just stare until he whispers,

"Are you alright?" I nod, as it would be difficult to explain the pain in my head without speech. Strangely he starts to look around himself – has he lost something? Then he looks at the door before starting to shift himself whilst tied to the chair, around his desk. He's got a plan. Ouch, my head. I take a few deep breaths bracing myself for the pain and attempt to hoist my top half off the ground. Once sitting up my eye falls onto an ornamental dagger sitting on an end table. I scoot myself along the floor and reach up with my bound hands, but the dagger falls. Luckily my legs break its fall and I unsheathe the blade, hold it between my knees and begin to cut the rope apart. As I move my wrists together forward and backward, I use too much force causing the dagger to push away from me and hit the floor with a clatter. Lex and I both look at each other and attempt to get back to our original positions before Gwen gets back. My heartbeat is racing as I hear the click of her heels down the corridor.

**POV: Lex**

Gwen's on her way in, but it doesn't matter. The police will be arriving soon. I've pushed the panic button under my desk. She's got no chance. I struggle to get back to where she left me, but it's too late. She's back. I stop moving.

"I see you're both awake," she says looking from me to Chloe. She seems to have noticed the dagger next to her foot and kicks it to another corner of the room, "you're so silly," she raises her gun to Chloe's head and my palms begin to sweat.

"What do you want from me? Money?" I shout, I need to stall her. Of course she wants money everyone wants money. She looks at me, then back at Chloe.

"I hear you've been to my house, snooping around my bedroom. Did you find anything nice?" Is she talking to Chloe? She knows who she is – that's why she came, to warn me. I'm so sorry you came, "Lex, how much do you care about her?" At the question I see Chloe's eyes go wide.

"What do you want to hear? I told you there was nothing between us and you didn't believe me! What do you want me to say – that I love her? That we're having an affair?" During my last words I look at Chloe. I don't know why, but my eyes are drawn to hers, but Gwen digs the gun in deeper and I see her whimper in pain. I glance at the floor. It's silent for the moment but I hear the police sirens. I see Gwen panic and stand nervously thinking about her next move. She runs to the desk to see the cameras, then under the desk.

"You pushed the panic button," she says before she hits me, knocking me onto the floor. As I collide I yelp in pain, "all I wanted was someone to love me! Someone who could provide me security and you had to ruin it!" she says glancing at Chloe. The sirens are so loud that I can almost feel them, "I can't go to prison," she says alternating her aim between Chloe and me, "My whole life has been like living in prison! Do you know what it's like to be an orphan? Moving from home to home because people figure that they can't love you like their own!" BANG!


	9. Chapter 9

Just finished writing this and i thought that i'd just post it before i worry too much about how well it fits into the story. I hope you like it, and i just want to point out that this is only the second time in my life that i've written a story and been at the same point as the audience (writing and posting chapters at the same time so that i'm creating the story as you guy are reading it)...so i'm just hoping that i don't make you wait too long for updates.

Again, thank you everyone for reviews - Malu1, ptime, Mandi96, nonhalema, LucyLuthor, volleygal905, crazypens, DestinyManifested, crazychica21 and lexie2...thanks for taking the time to review i really appreciate it, especially malu1 and nonhalema who've made it a habit :) Oh, and i'd like to say in response to crazychica21's comment, i'm hoping to start writing, in the following, (at least) a serious beginning to the chlex romance, which i hope will be satisfactory. And to lexie2, the reason i said the ending of chapter 8 may not have worked was because it didn't explain much about gwen's behaviour or plan, and i thought that might have been a problem - but it wasn't so, c'est la vie...

Also a big shout out to everyone who's reading! And please, feel free to add comments as i'd love to know what you think about how it's going...

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Aftermath **

  
**POV: Lex**

It's been a wild night. Observing my surroundings, I see the three models strewn across my bed. They're so easily satisfied and yet, I'm not. I pick up my robe from the armchair in the corner and think back to a couple hours previously when all three of them gave me a private lap dance. I walk into the lounge of this expensive Metropolis penthouse suite. The bar awaits me and I pour myself a Whiskey. Glass in hand, I look out the window to the city below and wonder. Chloe's probably still in hospital. I sip the whisky and it burns my throat expectedly.

**POV: Chloe**

Complete hell! Three whole days being confined to this hospital bed – I don't know what I would've done if I weren't allowed my laptop. I hear footsteps and surprise, surprise it's Clark Kent,

"Did you get my coffee?" I ask. I can see the cup in his hand, a brown paper bag in the other.

"Chloe, I thought I heard the doctor said you shouldn't be drinking this?" I carefully watch him as he walks closer to me and then he's close enough for me to grab the cup. Yes, I've got it, "Chloe," he says but I've already taken the lid off and began to drink the contents.

"That's good," I sigh and Clark disapproves with the shake of his head before taking a seat at the chair positioned by my bed. He's looking at the laptop screen.

"So you finished the article?"

"Yep, just emailed it to Pete at the Torch," with my coffee in one hand and my other scrolling my article, I notice the brown paper bag still in Clark's grip "Is that for me?"

He gives me the boyish Kent smile, "sorry, here." I take it gratefully and open it to find a chocolate chip muffin inside. Immediately I take it out and take a bite. Mmmm. So much better than hospital food. As I'm about to go for another bite, I stop and ask,

"Have you spoken to Lex at all?"

"No, he's in Metropolis. He said something about Luthorcorp."

**POV: Lex**

Walking into the club, the bright flashing lights almost blind my vision as I move through the crowds of hyper bodies. I'm searching for 'her' - my conquest for tonight, having three last night was almost too much to handle. I head for the bar, order my drink and wait. I want to meet someone different. I'm sick and tired of those VIP members. The 'young actress' types and 'long-legged models' who just want to try and get free publicity – I've had too many of them. It's the equivalent to when people watch the same movie too many times and memorise the dialogue. Eyeing the place, I start to get impatient, but then I see 'her'. She's got beautifully tanned skin and long black hair. But it's not her beauty that's got my attention - it's her body. Her dress is velvet red and rises up as she bends and sways to the music, brushing her hands over her body seductively. She gazes at me from her distance and I stare straight back while she parades herself in dance. I take out my car keys, dangling them from my fingers signalling my wants. A sexy smile graces her face, which tells me she wants it too, so I down my drink, pay the bartender and head for the door. She follows.

Like always, I regret it in the morning.

And I've had enough. Now I'm on my way back to Smallville. Speeding past the sign, thoughts of the previous weeks events are provoked. Gwen. To me it's funny how that business started in Metropolis, and yet as soon as it ended, I aimed to get back there. How many women do I need to use before I realise that what I'm doing is wrong? Thoughts and worries consume all of my attention so when I park my car in the mansion's drive I'm glad I'm home. On my regular route to the study I only nod in recognition to security as scenes from the 'Gwen incident' resurface my brain. I open the double doors and I desperately need to relax, doing so on my leather couch. I close my eyes only to wake up in a sweat with Chloe Sullivan practically nose-to-nose with me,

"Finally you're awake," she says, all bright-eyed. She gives me room and without delay I rise from the sofa. She's standing near the chair that faces my desk.

"Please, take a seat," I say motioning to the chair, whilst I perch myself on the edge of the desk, backhanding my sweaty forehead before pocketing my hands, "how can I help you Miss Sullivan?"

"You know, you can call me Chloe, Lex."

This comment surprises me, as does her presence. Momentarily my defences are down, and something about her sarcastic tone tells me she did it on purpose, "I didn't know we were on first name basis," I pause for a response, but she keeps quiet, "but if you insist - Chloe it is. How can I help you Chloe?"

She gives me a little smile, but it quickly disappears and she's in business mode, "I came here to get my bag back. When I came over that day – the whole Georgina Newton incident."

"Yes - the messenger bag, I'll go get it for you," remembering the satchel, I move past her and head out toward my bedroom.

**POV: Chloe**

Waiting in Lex's study, I begin to wonder about how he's actually doing. Mentally. When I came in Lex was fast asleep on couch twitching and mumbling something that sounded like my name. On top of that, he was sweating – and I have never seen a Luthor sweat, I don't think it's humanly possible. He must've been having a nightmare, but why my name? Mid-thought, Lex appears with my bag, handing it to me with care,

"Where was it?" I ask, he did seem to take his time. Before answering he heads behind his desk and clasps his hands together like Mr Burns from The Simpsons – I've always hated that.

"I found it open in the corridor. There were a few things on the floor; I put them back in for you," I raise my eyebrows to his comment. I bet he looked through my stuff, "by the way, I didn't look."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Chloe, I would never invade a woman's personal possessions," he replies. I simply roll my eyes.

"Anyway, thank you," I add before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, what can i say? Thanks to all of you who have this on 'alert' - i love you guys, and those of you that have this story listed on your favourites - it makes me feel so totally proud!  
I know the story doesn't really have a plot at the moment, or my not seem like it does...i'm just attempting to get the chlex going and i have to say i didn't realise how difficult it was going to be - i've spent at least a week or two on this chapter so at least it's a little longer than the usual ones, but you'll probably read it in like two minutes and think 'that wasn't very long' lol...but i hope you like it. Keep your reviews coming in, i love hearing your thoughts...  
Enjoy...  
glo xxx

* * *

**Relinquishing Feelings **

**POV: Chloe**

I know she may have not had any friends, but it's practically empty out here. All in all, three people; me, Mrs Newton and the priest conducting the funeral. I look at Mrs Newton lightly sobbing into her tissue, while all I can think about is the fact Mr Newton didn't turn up. That's pretty mean. Georgina was his daughter – maybe not flesh and blood, she was adopted after all, but daughter either way. He must've cared about her, then the words hit me, ' all I wanted was someone to love me', some her last words. I guess she never really experienced love. Well, that makes two of us. But she barely even got that unconditional love from her family. And I feel strangely sympathetic even though she was reason I was held hostage in hospital for three days, but I'll let it slide. Then I think back; she thought she was getting love from Lex. Well those two words shouldn't be in the same sentence… This is bad, and disrespectful, I'm at a funeral.

Once it's over and Georgina's body is safely buried, Mrs Newton dries her tears and walks toward me. Squeezing my hands, she says,

"Thanks for coming, dear. I know Georgina would have been pleased that you came," she looks at me sincerely with wells of tears in her eyes waiting to fall, "and she's sorry. She didn't mean to hurt you. I know you were only looking out for her…trying to stop her from…" she pauses, tears beginning to fall

"Mrs Newton, don't worry about it," I reply whilst giving her a hug. It seems she doesn't know the full details of what happened that day, but it's not the time or place to discuss the fact that her adopted daughter was a psychopath. I keep quiet, holding her.

"Lex Luthor was very generous, especially in these circumstances," she says through the sobs, "that beautiful wreath he sent. I don't know why she…"

I felt so guilty not telling Mrs Newton the truth, but would it have helped matters? Probably not, well that's what I keep telling myself. Still in my funeral-wear, I'm sitting in the Talon having one of my many daily cups of coffee. Whilst taking a sip, I stare at Georgina's diary. I sat in my car for a full three minutes debating whether or not I should've handed it to Mrs Newton – I'm sure she would've appreciated it, but I don't know what's written in it. I wanted to respect Georgina's privacy. Suddenly, instinct causes me to look up and see the 'happy couple' outside giving each other a goodbye kiss. I'm jealous I'll admit it. Every day in Smallville I've seen Clark look at Lana with affection, and even after all these years I still feel a pang in my heart. Now Lana's walking off down the street, and Clark is watching her, turning around he notices me and waves. He's coming in so I move the diary and rest my arms on top.

"Are you okay?" he asks taking the seat across from me.

"I'm fine. How are you and Lana working out?" immediately this question has sparked that cute Clark Kent smile. He can't contain himself. It's moments like this I wish we weren't friends.

"Good…great. It's like…"

"A dream come true?" I finish.

"Yeah, exactly. How did you know?" he actually seems genuinely surprised. Sometimes I wonder about Clark…

"Clark, you've liked Lana forever."

**POV: Lex**

Twirling my glass of whiskey between my fingers I silently wonder about 'the right thing'. For so long I was searching for what was right, but I always got caught up in my own spoilt wants. And I keep paying for it. I lean back in my chair and sigh at the sound of knocking.

"Come in," I say, scowling at the door only to be greeted by the fresh face of Chloe Sullivan in a vision of black. It's obvious; she must've been to Gwen's funeral. I straighten up and put my glass on a far side of my desk.

"Good evening, Lex," she says. In her last few visits she's been less rude to me. She continues to roll her eyes at my comments but it seems she's warming to me, maybe?

"Take a seat. What can I do for you Chloe?" I ask, keeping my gaze on her while she takes a seat in front of me. She relaxes and places a leather-bound book along with a clutch bag on her lap.

"Mrs Newton loved the wreath. She said it was very generous of you."

"Is that all?"

"You were going to go weren't you? And don't bother lying to me," at this remark I can't help but stare at Chloe with a half-smirk.

"Miss Sullivan, you certainly have a writer's charm," she opens her mouth – I stop her with my hand, "Chloe, tell me, where would my place be at the funeral of a girl who attempted to kill me?"

"You must've realised by now that Georgina wasn't evil, just jealous."

"It doesn't matter. Something came up."

She glances at my whiskey, "I can see that. I think it's called the urge to become an alcoholic." I don't need to take this from some high school reporter. She wouldn't understand. Journalists are too crude to understand real life. After a short pause she says, "Lex, it's perfectly human to feel compassion even if she tried to kill you," I look at her and feel admiration for Chloe. I've always known there was something unique about her, and yet I can't respond to her though I want to.

"I'm hungry, would you like to join me for dinner?" She's relatively shocked, and I like the having the upper hand for once instead of the usual battle, "how does steak sound?"

Back on the ball, she replies with, "I'd settle for a cheeseburger." I chuckle whilst she just smiles and I search my trouser pocket for my mobile.

Entering the restaurant, I follow the waiter to our reserved table in a quieter section of the restaurant and upon arrival, the waiter takes our coats and her beauty instantly stuns me. She bends forwards to sit, flashing fleshy cleavage in her little black dress. Now I'm staring, and the slight redness in her cheeks tells me she's noticed. I focus my eyes to the tablecloth and pick up a menu,

"Would you like a drink?" I ask, only not to be answered, as when I glance over our young waiter seems to be carefully placing her napkin on her lap.

Forty minutes into the meal we've barely spoken, and I'm worrying if this was a good idea. Maybe it was a foolish to think she'd enjoy spending time with me. I watch her silently, slowly making it more obvious and yet she doesn't notice. Or maybe she doesn't care. Her gaze switches from her plate to the waiter. I'm beginning to get anxious,

"I could get you both a private table, or would you rather a room?" Her reaction is less than expected; she continues with her meal and takes her time to answer with,

"Would you?" she asks without looking directly at me.

"If that's what you want. He's definitely interested."

"What would Lex Luthor playboy extraordinaire know about relationships?"

"The look you're sharing across tables is nothing close to a relationship. Anyway, what happened to the unrequited love for a best friend?" Now I've got her attention. But it's not the good kind.

"Why are you even interested?" she throws at me.

"I apologize, it's none of my business."

"Damn right, it's none of your business," she says coming to a complete halt. For a long moment, we only stare at each other.

"Would you care for desert? How about something with chocolate – all women love chocolate."

"Don't assume I'm like every other woman you've been with," she replies with a small smile.

"Trust me, I won't ever make that mistake," I say smirking.

The next few minutes, we bask in comfortable silence. Chloe continues to make eyes at the waiter from afar, snapping out of a trance when I call him over to order two chocolate soufflé's. He seems nervous, which I like. It's always a good thing to make others feel inferior to you, well that's what dads been telling me for years. He rushes off in a hurry and I'm left with Chloe fixated to the cosy dance floor on the busier side of the restaurant.

"How about a dance?"

"Are you sure you want to dance?" she replies, "Do you even know how to dance?"

"I took some lessons when I was growing up – something to do with being a spoilt rich kid. You have to spend every minute of your day being tutored."

She gives me a smile before getting up and holding her hand out to me, "may I have this dance?"

I can't contain my laughter; I've never seen a woman do something so unusual. I look down at her hand; compose myself, and reply, "Of course."

She leads me to the edge of the dance floor where she turns to face me. Getting in position, I slip my hands around her waist stroking the fabric of her dress, and the flesh beneath it. Our bodies are close, and with my hand resting on her back I can feel the rise and fall of her breathing. Her arms fall around my neck and we begin to sway to the rhythm of the live band.

"You're not that bad at this," she says.

"A compliment? You shouldn't give them away so easily."

Chloe giggles lightly before resting her head on my chest.

Back at our table, I'm completely relieved that Chloe looks like she's having a good time.

"Are you enjoying desert?" I ask.

"It's absolutely delicious. And the cream…yum."

I just want to laugh she can be so cute. It's a relief to have dinner with a woman who didn't complain about the food, or confuse the waiters with a complicated order of a simple dish because she wasn't allowed to eat wheat or dairy.

"Lex," I immediately snap out of my thoughts, "so what do you think about this waiter?" hearing this question annoys me. And I instinctively glare at him momentarily.

"It depends, do you want the truth or could you live with a lie?"

"I completely value your opinion either way."

**POV: Chloe**

Lex's private helicopter drops us off outside the mansion, and it suddenly dawns on me how late it is. I should've called my dad. He might be worried about where I was, but then again, I have stayed in the torch office until later hours than this. He probably just assumed that I was working late. We head up to the study where I left my things. Lex opens the door like a gentleman, allowing me in first and then following. My clutch bag and Georgina's diary are neatly positioned on his desk. I walk round, while he leans on the front pocketing his hands into his jacket.

"Thank you. It's not often that I get to share my dinner with someone."

"Do you mean 'someone' you're not trying to sleep with?" I reply, without a thought. I move back round to face him. For a second he looks hurt, but then his usual cold shell drops, "sorry about that, you know old habits and all that."

"I understand," he says. The real Lex Luthor is back, and all because I couldn't keep my smart mouth shut. There's no way to redeem myself now. I walk toward him and say, "goodnight Lex," before leaning in to lightly peck him on the cheek, "and thanks for dinner," I say and walk away.

"Goodnight Chloe,"

Heading for the door, I notice that I'm still carrying Georgina's diary. I've gotten so caught up in Lex and dinner that I completely forgot about giving him the diary. Hand on the doorknob I stop and look around at Lex focused on the floor.

"I forgot," I say retracing my steps, "This is Georgina's diary. I wanted to give this to you."


End file.
